Two Nights With Love Full of Fury
by Purple Feline
Summary: Being banished from her village Star befriends a female Night Fury and then they meet Hiccup and Toothless Ch 17 is up.
1. Chapter 1

"Get out of here!" Yelled a crowd as they banished one of there own. This was Star, ever since the day she could talk she spoke about dragons. She had been trying to prove to her villagers that dragons existed. 

"Stupid villagers and their stupid minds. I'll show them that dragons exist. Especially the one that's complete black with the blue eyes." (this is a different night fury… a female one J) Star walked away from her village ignoring the yells and threats they threw at her. She took out at her pen and notebook and wrote down her to do list. She only had four hours left before night fall and finding that black dragoness. 

Star groaned, she'd been walking for an hour and a half there was no way she'd find that black dragon. She sighed and fell back, knowing she was a failure. She sighed again and pulled out her knapsack, she had four blue berry sandwiches left and a brush. She pulled out her brush first, grunting as she tugged against the knots and twigs that were stuck in her hair. When she was done she took out her sandwich and took a bite, laying against a rock, enjoying the peace and quiet. Then a twig snapped, causing Star to jump slightly and drop her sandwich. She looked around the entire area before falling back against the rock and feeling around for her sandwich. 

Getting tired of looking for her food she looked down and saw it was nowhere in sight. Her jaw almost hit the ground before she heard a rustle in the bushes with strange kind of animal noises. She turned around and saw a large black tail swaying back and forth behind a bush. At the end of the tail were small wings, Star gasped and slowly and cautiously walked towards the hidden beast. Before Star could take another step, a large head with round blue eyes poked its head out of the bushes. Star stood frozen, and completely silent, it was the black dragoness. The dragoness licked her lips probably from enjoying Star's sandwich. 

The dragoness had curves in her legs and in her torso showing her chest. Her blue eyes were the main feature out of everything else, it wasn't the large wings that almost covered half her body, wasn't the well sharp claws that could pierce your flesh, or the knife like teeth, it was the eyes that scared Star the most. The dragoness roared at Star and ran head strong at her, Star gasped and tried to run away but the dragoness was quicker. Star fell on her back and right before her eyes, the dragoness stared down at her, her eyes full of fury. The dragoness roared into Star's face before flying off into the skies. Star looked up at the sky and laughed hysterically before blacking out.

The next day Star made up a plan, she looked around the area where she first encountered the great beast. Star grabbed a blue berry sandwich out of her knapsack and threw it out into the wide open range. Almost as if it been expecting the sandwich, the dragoness flew down towards the sandwich and eagerly ate it. 

"Hm, she must have a thing for blue berries." Whispered Star as she wrote down notes about the dragoness. 

When she went to look back at the dragoness, two big blue eyes were staring into Star's green eyes. Star gasped and jumped back. The dragoness followed her eyes lock onto Star's every movement, Star then pulled out another blue berry sandwich and held it out for the dragoness to eat. The dragoness eyed Star with suspicion, then cautiously put her mouth towards the sandwich and quickly devoured it. Star chuckled as the dragoness licked away the berry sauce from her lips.

The dragoness took a step towards Star, purring in a sort of curious way. Star stumbled back and pulled out her brush for a weapon, not a good weapon but at least she had something. Star held out the brush towards the dragoness's face hoping it would get the idea but what happened next shocked Star. The dragoness was rubbing the brush against her cheeks and head, purring with joy.

Star took her chance and started to brush the dragoness's head and cheek for her. The dragoness growled at first but then it turned into a soft gentle purr. The dragoness fell on her stomach moaning and purring as Star brushed behind her ears. Star brushed underneath the dragoness's neck and all fell silent. 

Star looked at the dragon in the face and saw she was sleeping. Star chuckled and tried shaking the dragon, which worked immediately. The dragoness shot right up and turned her attention towards Star. Star held her breath as the dragoness got right in her face and… licked her. Star breathed out and wiped away the slobber. She looked up at the dragon who was smiling with her tongue hanging out. Star smiled and the dragoness sat on her haunches turning her head towards the side like a dog. Star laughed and pulled out another sandwich for the dragoness. Star couldn't wait to see what would happen tomorrow.


	2. Time to Fly

Star looked at the dragoness who was having fun chasing a butterfly. Star looked down into her notebook, where she drew pictures and notes about the dragoness. One the top right hand corner were three names that could possibly suite the beautiful beast.

"What should I call you?" Star looked down at the names and read them aloud to the dragoness. "Crystal? No, too formal. Hmm Victoria? Nah sounds like a vampire name (hehe get it?) Galaxy?" Star looked down at the name and smiled. "Galaxy suites you. What do you think?"

The dragoness smiled a toothy grin and wagged her tail up in the air. Star chuckled. "Galaxy it is." Star looked up at the skies and sighed, "What's it like to fly through clouds? And have the wind flow through you?"

Galaxy looked up at the sky as well and purred, her big blue eyes full of joy. Star sighed and got up, she missed her mom and dad, they both died the day she was born. The only thing she had left was a piece of metal from her dad's armor, which she made into a necklace. She shined the metal into the sun as she let a single tear fall down her cheek.

Star opened her eyes and saw Galaxy trying to catch the reflection off the metal. Star chuckled and moved the light away from Galaxy which she easily caught up with. The dragoness playfully growled and tried to catch the glowing toy but she kept failing. Galaxy whined and looked at Star for sympathy but she had none for Star was laughing too hard.

Galaxy rolled her eyes and laughed with Star. Star looked up at Galaxy and sighed, "I wonder what it would be like to ride on you."

Galaxy purred and walked up to Star and laid down. Star was confused at first then almost feeling stupid she got the idea and hopped on Galaxy's back.

"What am I supposed to hold onto?" Star asked.

Galaxy whined, and looked around for something for Star to hold onto. Galaxy then jumped up, almost flying Star right off her back. Galaxy walked up to a tree full of vines, and took one out and put it between her teeth. Star grabbed the vine and nodded in approval, "Alright lets do this!"

Galaxy roared, and spread out her wings, with one beat they were off. Star gasped at the sudden rush and held on for dear mercy, but Star got used to it and loosened up. Star looked up at the blue sky and sighed, there was nothing more peaceful than staring up at the sky on your dragons back.

Galaxy got an idea and started to speed up, making Star hold on a little tighter. Galaxy flipped backwards, letting her tongue fly against the wind. Star screamed out of pure joy and lifted her hands up in the air, "Alright!"

Galaxy slowed down, noticing the sun going down, she went to find a resting spot. Star looked down and noticed a small village, full of dragons! Star sat aghast and tugged on Galaxy's ear causing her to wince, "Galaxy look! There's a village down there full of dragons! I wonder if there are any more like you." Star said as she watched the village with awe. Galaxy looked down, she was the last of her kind and she wasn't the happiest.

"Are there?" Star asked again. Galaxy whined and shook her head.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't know." Star replied, she felt guilt rolling around inside her. But Galaxy had no intention for her human to be upset, so she barked an "its okay" and flew down towards an open spot close to the village that Star pointed out.


	3. Fight with the Nights

Hiccup woke up to the sound of dragon roars and people yelling and laughing. He heard this every morning since the day he and Toothless defeated the queen dragon. And since the day he lost right foot. But he still had his best friend Toothless, and his girlfriend Astrid. He got out of bed carefully watching his fake foot and went to the front door. Toothless was probably out getting a quick breakfast before returning back to his friend.

Hiccup walked down the steps, and searched for Toothless over the crowd of Vikings and dragons. He wasn't too hard to spot considering he was the only living Night Fury. It saddened Hiccup that Toothless wouldn't be able to find a mate of his own kind, dragons tended to stick with their own kind when it came to mates. There! Toothless was over by the fish bowl his dad set up for the dragons, but then he spotted Astrid with her Deadly Nadder that she named Spike.

"Hey Astrid!" Hiccup yelled as he walked over towards her.

Astrid spied Hiccup and smiled, "Hey Hiccup. Where's Toothless?" "Oh he's over by the fish bowl. How's it going?"

Astrid sighed and gave a disappointing look at Spike who in returned whined, "Spike here got in a fight with another Nadder over Synthia and he almost hurt someone."

Hiccup smiled, "Well you know dragons."

Astrid smiled back, "Yeah I know them. Alright well I got to go teach Spike some manners and then we'll go to the beach tonight. See ya!"

"Yeah! See ya!" Hiccup yelled back. "Alright time to go get Hiccup."

With Star and Galaxy

Star woke up against a smooth, hard surface that was comfortable and somewhat uncomfortable. She turned over and saw she was laying against Galaxy's stomach, Star smiled and slowly got up. She was going to check out that new village that had all sorts of dragons to learn about. Star grabbed her knapsack and ran towards the village, thankfully Galaxy landed close to it, so it wouldn't be much of a walk.

About five minutes later, Star found herself in front of a village full of dragons and Vikings. Star walked in full of awe and whoa, she spotted one dragon with a beautiful blue color but with some hurtful looking spikes on it. There was another, it was huge! It was red with a huge jaw. One had two heads, and that was incredible! Another was big and it had bee like wings and there were tiny ones that looked cute but no less ferocious. Star took a deep breath, she couldn't believe that all this time she was right! Then something caught her eye, it was a black dragon. What was Galaxy doing here?

Star let that thought go and ran towards her friend calling her name, "Galaxy! Over here girl!"

Star finally close to Galaxy, she decided to pounce on her back and go for a ride. But something happened Star didn't expect, Galaxy threw her herself backwards roaring in anger as she did it. Star screamed as she realized this wasn't Galaxy… it was another black dragon.

With Galaxy

Galaxy jumped up when she heard her friend scream in terror and in help. Galaxy took off into the skies and immediately saw her human in danger with another Night Fury? Well even if it was another Night Fury it was going to pay for hurting her Star.

With Star

Star was able to jump off the dragons back just in time before it impacted into the ground. The dragon got off its back and turned its attention towards Star, not in a good way. Star was panting as she back away from the dragon, ignoring the gasps and yells coming from the crowd. Just then an ear piercing shriek broke through skies and Star looked up to see Galaxy! In a ferocious angry attitude. The dragon looked up in shock to see another dragon of its own kind but shook that off and got in fighting stance.

With Hiccup

Hiccup was just about to call Toothless when a girl with black hair jumped on him, scaring him and getting him in a fighting mood. He ran towards Toothless trying to call his name but the commotion of the crowd was too loud for Toothless to hear Hiccup's voice. Hiccup was just about to get in the way of Toothless and the girl before a Night Fury beat him to it.

"What the-. Another Night Fury? And by the looks of it a female one to."

With Galaxy

Galaxy growled and hissed at the other Night Fury, not letting him even get close to her Star. With dragons they could communicate with telepathy, but this was not going to be a gentle conversation.

"How dare you attack my human!" Yelled Galaxy as she circled around the Night Fury.

"Me? She attacked me! So I'm defending myself!" Yelled back the other Night Fury.

Galaxy hissed and jumped on the Night Fury, snapping and clawing as they rolled.

"Get off!" Yelled the Night Fury.

Galaxy only growled and continued to attack the Night Fury. Just when she was about to use her blast she heard her human yell her name and another human yell what seemed to be the Night Fury's name… Toothless. Galaxy giggled and got off the Night Fury, heading toward her human.

With Star and Hiccup

"I'm sorry. I thought your black dragon was mine and well it sort of goes on through there." Explained Star as she apologized to Hiccup.

Hiccup only shrugged, "Its fine. I'm just surprised you have a Night Fury. A female one at that."

Star smiled, "Yeah me to. Oh here she comes now."

Galaxy trotted over to Star's side, and rubbed her head against Star's hip purring as she was glad her human was safe.

Toothless trudged over towards Hiccup's side and growled at Galaxy. Galaxy only hmphed and continued to rub her head against Star's hip.

Hiccup patted Toothless's head and asked, "So what's your Night Fury's name?"

Star gave Hiccup a questioning look, "Is that what you call them? Night Fury? Well that's interesting, her name is Galaxy. And what's your um Night Fury's name?

Hiccup smiled and scratched behind Toothless's ear, "His name is Toothless."


	4. Toothless Prank

Star giggled, "Toothless? Why'd you name him that?"

"Well its kind of a long story but when I fed him a fish he had no teeth at first, but it turned out he was hiding them underneath his gums." Hiccup said as he patted Toothless head.

Galaxy rolled her eyes, "What kind of name is Toothless? That's stupid. My name is far more creative and beautiful than that lump of coal over there."

Toothless snorted, "I can hear you, you know."

"Oh really? I didn't mean for you to hear that." Galaxy said as she smirked at him.

Toothless glared at her and turned his head away watching the other dragons eat at the fish bowl. He licked his lips, he hadn't a lunch yet and he was beginning to feel quite hungry. Galaxy looked over to where Toothless was looking and saw a huge bowl filled with fish. Galaxy smacked her lips together, she wondered if her Star had any more blueberry sandwiches, they were a lot better than fish. But then again, she hadn't eaten in awhile, and for a female Night Fury, she had an excellent figure. A couple fish wouldn't hurt, but she was going to have to ask her Star first.

Galaxy looked up at her human, who was still talking to that strange boy with the weird name… what was it? Hiccup? Yeah that was it. What a weird name for a human. Hiccup. Just like Toothless. Galaxy nudged Star's hand adding a simple whine, for her attention. Star stopped talking to Hiccup and looked down at her friend.

"What is it girl?"

Galaxy turned towards the direction of the fish bowl, and whined again. Star got the idea and nodded, "Oh! Go ahead Galaxy! You have to be hungry."

Galaxy licked her human's hand for a thank you and trotted off towards the fish bowl. She looked back over her shoulders and smirked at Toothless. Toothless growled, stomped his feet, he didn't want to leave his human's side, it felt disrespectful.

"Toothless you can go over there to if you want. I don't mind." Hiccup said as encouraged the dragon to go eat.

Toothless sighed and walked over towards the fish bowl. As Galaxy reached the bowl all the other dragons hissed and flew away. Galaxy smiled, happy to have a meal by herself and not sharing with others. If there was one thing about being a Night Fury is was having all dragons fear and respect you. Mostly Fear though. Galaxy swallowed down a fish, and sighed. She hadn't had a meal this good since she ate her human's blue berry sandwich.

Toothless walked up to the fish bowl, and sat across from the annoying female. He wanted to get back at her, something bad. And since she was a female, he had to find something gross, and slimy. He looked down at the fish and smirked, she may like eating the fish, but not like wearing them.

"What are you smirking at?" Galaxy asked as she swallowed another fish.

"Oh nothing." Toothless replied as he twirled a fish around with his claw.

Galaxy looked at him with a questioning look, and returned to eating her fish. Now! Just as she looked away, with all his might he knocked the bowl over, making the fish slide toward Galaxy at great speed. Galaxy yelped and tried to run away but the fish were faster. All the wet, slimy, stinky fish fell all over onto Galaxy's slim, beautiful body. Galaxy screeched as she tried to lick off the slime and stank. Toothless barked a laugh followed by other dragons laughing, Galaxy blushed ferociously and shrank back. Galaxy would get Toothless back… after she got a bath with Star's help. Galaxy ran back to Star, ignoring the laughs and hollars coming from the other dragons.

Star and Hiccup stopped their conversation, to see what the commotion was about. Star looked in shock as she saw Galaxy running towards.

"Galaxy! What's wrong?" Star screamed as Galaxy jumped in the air, grabbed Star and flew off into the distance.


	5. Thoughts

Galaxy soared through the air, ignoring the screams coming from her human. Galaxy was thinking, every time she flied she thought about her life, dragons, and right now she was thinking of finding a spring to wash off the slime and stench from the fish. She should've stood her ground and destroyed that miserable accuse for a Night Fury. Even if it made her the last Night Fury all over again, she didn't do anything that mean to make him spill fish all over her. I mean sure she made fun his name, and kicked his butt but that was all. Galaxy sighed, she wasn't really used to having a another Night Fury around ever since the others died and she knew how and why. Another Night Fury named Demon cause of his black eyes, he was evil. He wanted to be the only Night Fury left, he wanted no other to exist… so he killed them all or so he thought. Galaxy was able to escape while she was still a youngling and apparently was able to escape. Did Toothless know of Demon? Was Demon still alive? If he was, wouldn't of Galaxy heard of him or at least seen him? She let that thought go as she saw a spring that she could wash herself in, and let go of the still screaming Star. As the dragoness reached the ground she let go Star and headed for the spring. Galaxy wasn't a fan of water, but when it came to something like having fish slime all over you than it was an emergencey. Although most dragons flew, there were some that lived in the sea, and used their wings for gliding in the water, instead of the air. They were very protective of their fish and didn't like to share with air dragons. Galaxy got out of the spring happy that she was clean and happy that she came up with an awesome idea to get back at the worthless Night Fury.


	6. Secrets

Star wasn't happy at all. She stared at the black dragoness, who was drying herself off. Why did Galaxy run off like that? It must've been pretty bad whatever it was. Star walked over to Galaxy and gave her a disappointed face. Galaxy whined and bowed her head. Galaxy knew she was in trouble, she could understand her human but her human couldn't understand her.

"Galaxy! Why'd you do that!? You know how scared and embarrassed I was?" Star yelled at the dragon. Galaxy whined again and rubbed her head against Star's hip. Star sighed and patted Galaxy's head.

Star sat down so her face was right in front of Galaxy's. Galaxy purred softly and licked Star's face, Star giggled and wiped off the slobber from her cheek. Star looked up at the blue sky and sighed, she remembered the day she was banished and the reason for it. Everyone in her village knew about it, it was horrible what she did and she couldn't forgive herself for it. She wanted someone to know about it and not be ashamed of her. She looked up at Galaxy who was panting and wagging her tail, maybe she could tell Galaxy.

Star sighed, "Galaxy." The dragoness instantly perked up at her name. "When I was banned from my village it was for a terrible crime. I'd been trying to convince my people how dragons existed and prove they were wrong. One night when they just had about enough of me, the leader slapped me. He yelled how I was a disgrace to his people, how I ruin everything. And there was knife right next to me. I picked it up and stabbed him, and I ran. Ignoring the yells and screams, they told me I was banned and to never come back. And I didn't feel anything. But now I do." Star looked up at Galaxy, hoping for sympathy.

And Galaxy was more than happy to give it to her. Galaxy understood every word, now Galaxy wanted to share a secret from her past. But her human couldn't understand her. Maybe she could draw out the story, she looked over at her human, who was crying her eyes out. Galaxy whined and nuzzled her cheek against Star's, letting her know everything was alright. Star took a deep breath and raised an eyebrow at Galaxy who was doing something in the dirt. It looked as though she was drawing something.

Galaxy smirked as she remembered how male Night Fury's couldn't draw anything even if it was a simple flower. When Galaxy was finished she barked at Star to come over. Star walked over to the drawing and gasped, even a dragon could draw. What she saw was a dragon flying down towards a nest with a little baby Night Fury running away in fear. But there was two other Night Fury's they were flying towards the one that was attacking them.

And on the ground were… dead Night Furies. Star was staring to understand what was happening, an evil Night Fury must have destroyed all the other Night Furies. Galaxy sniffed and put her paw on her parents faces, she would be ever be able to see them again.

He stared down at them with a bring hate, although it was quite interesting to see the female befriend a human. She must remember him, Demon the Night Fury. If he was going to be the most powerful Night Fury he was going to have to destroy the all the others. Even if its his wife and son. He smirked, he'll come back for them later, right now he was going to pay the town of Berk a little visit.


	7. Epic Fail

Star looked over at Galaxy and let tears roll down her cheeks. She couldn't believe that Galaxy's parents were killed by another Night Fury. It reminded Star of her parents, her parents were murdered to. Galaxy whined and motioned her head to her back, letting her human know she wanted to go. Star got the hint and climbed onto Galaxy's back, ready for the great beast to take off.

Back At Berk with Toothless

Toothless laughed with all his dragon comrades as they complemented on his prank.

"Who would've known that a female Night Fury would run away from a "challenge"!" Said a Hideous Zippleback.

Toothless laughed and replied with, "Well it is a female."

Everyone looked at Toothless with shock and burst into a huge laughter. That's when a low, fearsome growl came from behind them all. They slowly turned around and saw a pair of bright blue eyes filled with hatred and pain. They all gulped and slowly backed away from Toothless so he can deal with Galaxy alone. Toothless was just glad that none of the humans could hear dragon conversation cause this was going to get ugly.

Galaxy glared at Toothless, her blue eyes piercing through his soul making him back away. Her human was walking away from her leaving Toothless without an easy escape.

Galaxy finally broke the silence her voice filled with anger, "I'm just a female huh?" Toothless gulped and started to unfold his wings hoping he get away. "Well lets see if your just male. Shall we?"

Toothless took his chance and took off, shattering the air with an ear piercing scream.

He could hear the beat of Galaxy's wings right behind me, easily keeping pace with him.

"Get back here!"

Toothless flipped backwards in the air and started flying towards the ditch Hiccup found him in. That's when he remembered the fake wing on his tail, he wasn't going to be able fly much longer. That's when it happened, it felt as though he was tripping in mid-air. He roared a scream as he plummeted towards the ground at a threatening speed. He waited for the impact and in an instant he crashed into the earth. He groaned as rocks and branches scratched up against his skin. As he finally slid to a halt he looked up and saw a pair of blue eyes staring down at him.

_Great. _He thought, _now I am going to die. _

"_No. That fall was the perfect pay back ever. Thank you." _Galaxy replied as she tried to hold back her laughter.

Toothless grunted and turned his head away, "_Yeah whatever."_

Galaxy sat on her haunches and looked at Toothless with curiosity. He was cute, green was her favorite color and his eyes were the perfect shade of green, but she was way out of his league. Galaxy thought of how he was going to get out of here, he surely wasn't going to get any of her help.

"_How are you going to get out of here?" _

Toothless looked back at her, bewildered at what she just said_, "Your not going to help me?"_

Galaxy smirked, _"No."_

Toothless glared at her, "_Then I cant get out of here. I've already tried to get out of here once. I failed."_

Galaxy rolled her eyes and got up walking towards the pond, she'd grown quite an appetite after watching Toothless's epic fail.

Just when she reached the water, a fish jumped out of the water and she instantly caught it. Just as she laid down to enjoy her meal, she heard a rumble and a growl. She smirked, she knew it was Toothless's stomach, he must be hungry to. She picked up her fish and walked over towards the blushing Night Fury. She dropped her fish down in front of him and laid down next to him. He looked stunned and then gave her a questioning look.

"_I can be nice sometimes."_

Toothless slipped the fish into his mouth and swallowed it whole. He licked his lips and turned towards Galaxy so he was facing her.

"_Thank you."_

"_Your welcome." _

They stared at each other for a long time, until Galaxy started to feel uneasy.

"I probably should be going. My human might be looking for me." She said quickly as she walked away from Toothless.

Toothless stared at her, "Please don't leave me here alone. I hate being alone. My human is probably looking for me to. Please stay."

Galaxy turned her head away and blushed, she didn't know what to say or what to do.

She sighed, "Fine. But I'm staying over here. There will be no cuddling of any sort. Understood?"

Toothless nodded his head, "Of course."

Galaxy laid down where she was and watched Toothless quickly fall asleep. She looked up at the pitch black sky and slowly laid her head down. Her blue eyes searching the brilliant stars, just as she was heading towards a deep sleep, she heard a mistakable sound of shivering.

She shot her head up and saw the male Night Fury shivering and chattering his teeth. Galaxy groaned, didn't she just say there would be no cuddling of any sort?

She couldn't leave him there to freeze to the death, he was already jacked up. She groaned again and slumped over to Toothless's side and laid down next to him. She put her left wing over his body, and watched him calm down and sigh. He moved in closer, rubbing his head up against her neck, making her face turn a blood red. She couldn't believe she was doing this! She might as well let it go and fall asleep, she sighed and let her eye-lids close.


	8. Realization

Star hopped off of Galaxy's back and searched for Hiccup. Star smiled, blushing a blight red as she remembered how she grew to like the boy. She looked over the numerous crowds of people looking for Hiccup. She soon spotted him talking to a group of friends. But there was something wrong with that picture. Hiccup had his hand wrapped around a blonde girl's waist. Star's eye started to twitch and she felt herself stalking over to them, her fist clenched in a tight hold.

As she reached the group she put on her best poker face and smiled at Hiccup. "Hi Hiccup! Are these your friends?" Star asked smiling, her hands behind her back.

Hiccup smiled back, "Hey Star. Yeah this is Ruffnut and Tuffnut. This is Fishlegs and that's Snotlout. And this is my girlfriend Astrid."

The word girlfriend rang in Star's ear over and over, causing her too lose the smile on her face. Star snapped out of sad self and brought back her smile, "Hello everyone my name is Star and its very nice to meet you."

Smiling to everyone she gave a quick hateful glance towards the one named Astrid. The one named Snotlout walked up to Star and smirked. "You want to hang out sometime? Maybe workout? You look like you workout."

Star backed away and quickly responded, "Umm no thank you."

Hiccup glared at Snotlout and unwrapped his arm from Astrid's waist, "Hey Star you want to take Toothless and Galaxy out for a race sometime?"

Star smiled and nodded, "That would be nice. How about now?"

Hiccup frowned, "I cant right now. Astrid and me are going out tonight. Sides I just saw Toothless and Galaxy fly off."

Star sighed and let her anger roam inside of her, oh how she despised Astrid. She placed her hands behind her back and clenched her fists together ignoring the pain she was giving to herself.

Astrid stepped into the picture and said, "I'm sorry Star maybe some other time. Come on Hiccup."

Astrid grabbed Hiccup's hand and pulled him away from Star. Star smirked, she knew Astrid knew what was going on. Star and Astrid already hated each other and they were going to have an epic battle over Hiccup.

Just as Star was gong to pull Hiccup away from Astrid, an ear piercing scream filled the air. Star covered her ears and groaned, the scream was horrible, she got the strength to look around and all she saw was a huge black figure was flying around. It looked as though it was in the night sky only it was blocking the stars.

It was a dragon, a Night Fury, Star could tell that much. But she didn't know if it was hers or Hiccup's. She could hear the beat of its wings as it slowly reached the ground. She could feel herself losing the battle of staying conscious, she looked back up one more time to see the Night Fury staring at her and its eyes were fearsome black and then she fell.

With Toothless and Galaxy

Toothless yawned as he slowly came back from the dream world, he actually slept well for once. He didn't know what he slept on, but whatever it was it was warm and soft and cuddly. He purred as he scooted in closer to the whatever it was. He opened his eyes a tiny inch and then they shot open, as he saw he cuddling next to Galaxy. Toothless not wanting to wake her up, slowly wiggled his way out of Galaxy's legs and wings and hopped away from her.

He looked at the sleeping dragoness questioningly and wondered why she would ever cuddle up next to him?

_Maybe she got scared and wanted to feel safe? Nah. Night Furies don't get messed with unless it was another Night Fury. _Toothless thought. _OR maybe she likes me and wanted to cuddle with me. Cant blame her, I'm too sexy to resist._

"Who said I thought you were sexy?" Came a voice inside his head… It was Galaxy.

Toothless startled by the surprise yelped and backed away.

Galaxy yawned and stretched herself out causing her back to crack along with her legs.

"The reason I cuddled with you was because you were shivering and chattering you teeth together. And that was getting annoying so I shut you up." Galaxy said all this as she caught a fish from the lake.

Toothless smirked, "Oh yeah I'm sure that's it. You just wanted to cuddle with me. No one can resist a cutie like me. Especially with these eyes!"

Galaxy looked over at Toothless her mouth full of fish and her shot wide open. Toothless was looking at her dreamily his eyes shining with hope and daze causing her to swallow all the fish and walk towards Toothless.

She couldn't resist, green just took her heart away, and the way Toothless was staring at her with his green eyes just made her want him. Toothless however was getting enough of Galaxy with just her eyes and her body. He gulped as she came closer, sure she was beautiful and smart and just so dang furious.

They were just snout to snout as she finally reached him, and very slowly Galaxy put her nose on his and closed her eyes. Toothless not knowing what to do was finding himself to enjoy this. He never actually felt this way before, so he closed his eyes and wondered.

Galaxy never thought she would actually find something like this especially with this moron. But she let that thought go as she focused on Toothless. She opened her eyes and saw he had his eyes open, she smiled and he smiled back.

"You know I never thought I be with a brat like you." Toothless thought.

Galaxy smirked, "And I never thought I be with a moron like you." Galaxy rubbed her cheek up against Toothless's neck and purred, causing Toothless to blush dramatically. But nontheless he liked it and he sighed as he rested his head on hers.


	9. After Shock

Star slowly opened her eyes, her head throbbing with pain. Her vision started to clear as she sat up and looked around her. Her eyes shot wide open in shock as she saw the town of Berk completely destroyed. Houses were still burning from what that strange Night Fury did, some dragons laid dead while others were badly hurt. Luckily most of the towns people were hurt and not dead. Star finding herself that she could walk, roamed around the village only finding more destruction and lives taken away. She felt her eyes warm from her tears as she saw Hiccup sitting beside his girlfriend Astrid who cried over her dead dragon.

Star walked slowly over to the couple, feeling remorse take over her jealousy. Star swallowed the lump in her throat and bravely asked, "What happened?"

Hiccup looked up at Star, his eyes shining with tears, "Another Night Fury destroyed and killed everything in its path."

Star looked away, biting her lip, "I'm so sorry."

Now it was Astrid's turn to say something, the brave female Viking stood up, it was clear to Star that Astrid was upset and angry, so she stood her ground.

Astrid pointed her finger in Star's face and screeched, "It was your dragon that did it! I know it! You killed Spike!"

Star helplessly backed down and croaked out, "No. Galaxy would never… I would never."

Before Star knew it Astrid threw a punch to the green eyed girl and smirked. Star fell back, holding her cheek, while fresh tears rolled down her cheek. Then anger flew through Star, she had nothing to do with this. While Hiccup was yelling at Astrid for hitting Star, Star got back to her feet and punched Astrid dead in the face before walking off into the forest.

Galaxy and Toothless

"We should probably be going back." Galaxy thought to Toothless.

Toothless rose to his feet and stretched out his wings, purring as he did. "It think so to. I can't fly out of here, so I'll have to walk. Do… Do you want to walk with me?" Toothless choked as his face turned a bright red.

Galaxy chuckled, "Of course. Anything for my mate."

Toothless blushed again and was about to cuddle with Galaxy before he saw Galaxy's owner watching them… looking not so happy.

Star

Star watched in bemusement as she watched the two dragons, they were here this whole time enjoying themselves while everyone else suffered?

Star stomped right over towards Galaxy shouting her name, "Galaxy! What are you doing? You know how worried I was about you! You know what happened to the village? Another Night Fury attacked and destroyed it! We needed you! We needed you both! And what were you doing? Cuddling with Gumless!"

Galaxy bowed her head in shame, her human was right, she should've been with Star the whole time! Galaxy then remembered Star saying something about another Night Fury, could it possibly be Demon?

Galaxy didn't want to find out but she was going to have to, cause she was the only one who could stop him.

Galaxy turned towards Toothless and sighed, "I'm sorry Toothless but I have to go. Your going to have to walk by yourself."

And with that Star hopped onto Galaxy's back and they flew off, Toothless whined and laid back down, now that Galaxy was gone he didn't know what to do except go back home.

He spotted an opening big enough for him to fit through and he slowly walked towards not very eager to get out of here. As he got closer he noticed a figure moving in the shadow's of the exit. He raised an eyebrow and took a step closer before backing away and hissing with anger, as a Night Fury with black eyes walked out smirking very evilly.

"Poor little dragon cant fly. Poor little dragon trapped like a fly. Poor little dragon might as well die." The Night Fury said as he growled and stalked after Toothless.

Toothless got in fighting position and growled ready to fire, when the dragon made his move.

The Night Fury hissed one last time before pouncing in the air and firing an energy blast right towards Toothless's face.


	10. Father

Toothless barely escaped the energy blast that hurdled toward his face.

The other dragon smirked and sat upright as if he was going to introduce himself. Toothless now letting his guard prepared to fire an energy bolt until the dragon spoke first in Toothless's mind, **"I wouldn't do that if I were you."**

Toothless not knowing what to do held his position and waited.

"**My I never thought I see the day." **The other dragon thought with tint of mockery.

Toothless knowing the dragon wasn't in the mood of fighting at the moment asked, **"See the day of what?"**

The other dragon chuckled and his eyes his pure black eyes bore right through Toothless.

"**To see you full grown."**

Toothless's tail swung lazily back and forth with confusion, **"I've never seen you in my entire life."**

The other Night Fury seemed to be enjoying every moment he was having with Toothless, **"Oh you have. You were just to young to recognize me." **

Toothless stood there confused and frightened by this Night Fury.

The other Night Fury took a step towards Toothless, Toothless not trusting him one bit hissed and hopped away.

The Night Fury shook his head and smirked, **"Your just like your mother. Not trusting anybody." **

Toothless's eyes widened as he tried to gather what he had just heard.

The other Night Fury smiled evilly, **"Oh please excuse my manners. I'm Demon and you Toothless are my son." **

With those words Toothless didn't have time to react when Demon pounced on him.

Star and Galaxy

Galaxy soar through the air, her mind still wondered about Toothless and what happened to Berk.

As soon as she saw the town of Berk in her sight, she gracefully landed on the warm green grass and looked at what seemed to be the remains of Berk.

She whined, she knew HE did this. It had to be him.

She helped Star get off her back, and they walked together over to Hiccup.

He was talking to his friends about finding the dragon who did this and kill it.

Galaxy looked away, these humans and there dragons were no match against a Night Fury. Her alone could be attacked by every single dragon species and kill half of them before even getting a scratch.

She knew she was going to need all the help she could get but they were all going to die if they did.

It was going to be up to her and Star, and Hiccup and Toothless.


	11. Taken

Toothless groaned, as Demon sent another hit to his body. Toothless fell on his stomach, and let a whine escape his lips.

His eyes were half way open, which weren't going to stay open for very long. Pain was rolling through out Toothless's body and he didn't know how much longer he would stay conscious.

Then he saw pair of black glowing eyes right in front of his green ones.

Toothless hissed, which only sounded like a tiny whisper. Demon chuckled. "I'm not going to kill you… not yet. I still have unfinished business with your girlfriend. Goodbye my son. I shall return for you."

And with those terrifying, threatening words, Demon flew off into the sky, leaving an unconscious Toothless behind.

Star

Star looked at Hiccup and frowned, she knew that Hiccup was upset about her punching Astrid. Well technically, Star was defending herself, but it still made Hiccup upset.

"Look Hiccup, I didn't do any of this. Galaxy didn't do any of this!" Star gasped, she was on the verge of crying, before Hiccup held her in a tight hug.

She was surprised at first, but found herself to hug him back. He pulled back and gave her a warm smile, in which she returned.

Hiccup sighed and quietly said, "I know you didn't do any of this, but Astrid is taking it real hard about Spike and well she's taking it out on you."

Star sighed, "I cant blame her. I'd probably be the same."

Hiccup gave a reassuring smile, "Yeah. Me to. Hey have you seen Toothless? I haven't seen him since he flew off with Galaxy and when that dragon attacked."

Star looked over at Galaxy who was lying down on the ground, looking all sad, as if she lost something precious to her. Star then realized that Toothless was back in that ditch, where she found them cuddling.

Star looked back over at Hiccup, who was staring at her with his dreamy brown eyes, and sighed, "Yeah. He's over by that ditch, not too far from here."

Hiccup looked as though he was going to kiss Star but restrained from it. "Well I was wondering if well, you could give me a ride over there? It'll be kind of hard for me, cause I have a fake leg and all. So would you?"

Stars smiled, "Hop on."

Hiccup gave her a toothy grin, before an ear piercing shriek filled the sky, heading right toward Berk.

Star looked up at the bright blue sky and saw a remarkable black figure circling the entire town. Now why would a Night Fury come out during the day? Star didn't know, but she was too busy watching Galaxy run up towards her and throw her on her back.

Star landed on Galaxy's back with an oof and screamed as the dragoness went full speed toward the frightening looking Night Fury.

The Night Fury turned around to see Galaxy going head on towards him. He smirked and charged as well. Eager to see what the dragoness was going to do.

Galaxy growled, as Demon copied her, she charged up an energy blast and prepared to fire. Before something happened, Demon had sped up and flew right over her, except her took something with him… Star.


	12. Interrogation

Galaxy gasped and quickly flipped backwards, to see Demon holding her Star by her shirt.

Galaxy growled , "Give her back!"

Demon smirked, "Oh that wouldn't be much fun now would it? You see. You care too much about things. This town. This worthless girl. And my worthless excuse of a Night Fury son who's name is ridiculous… Toothless."

Galaxy stared wide-eyed at Demon, all this time she was away from Toothless, Demon was torturing him.

Her thoughts went back to Star, who Demon was holding in his death grip.

They were still flying, not moving just staring at each other waiting for the other to speak.

Demon took the his opportunity and spoke, "Galaxy. Why do you care about this pathetic human? Why be friends with something that u could easily destroy and have all the fish in world?"

Galaxy looked down at the motionless Star and back up at Demon. "Because there just like us. They have lives, their no better than us."

Demon chuckled at the statement and flew around Galaxy in a perfect circle. "What a waste of time. But if you really cared for this human and wanted her to live…" He paused for a second and smirked at Galaxy's expression.

"Would you become my slave and help me rule this pathetic world?"

Galaxy gasped and hissed out of horror and disgust.

Demon sighed, "It's a shame. I would've let her live."

Galaxy gasped as he released his grip on Star and then caught her again. "Now I am only going to ask this one more time. Will you become my slave?"

Galaxy growled, "Never!"

Demon roared and released Star one more time and this time did not catch her. Galaxy raced down after Star but a pain shot up through her spine and her vision blurred. Demon was going to make sure Galaxy had no chance of saving Star. And Galaxy knew that.


	13. Authors Note

Well guys I'm not going to update in awhile cause a jerk hates my story and says I cant write. I'm feeling pretty bad. Those who do like my story thank you and I am sorry though this was an anonymous review I am really hating this person right now. Yeah I may be over reacting but that really hurt. So if your reading this tell me if I'm doing well or horrible and if I should stop this story. Thank you all for reading and reviewing.


	14. Saved

Hiccup stared up at the sky in disbelief as he saw a familiar figure fall through the air. Headed right down on him. Hiccup gasped, there was a lot of doubt in him saying there was no way he could save Star. However, if he distracted the Night Fury that was holding Galaxy away from Star, there might be a chance.

Desperate, Hiccup searched for the device that he used to catch Toothless, last summer. Quickly, he spotted the machine which was just a couple meters away from where he was standing. He didn't have much time so he was going to have to hurry. Ignoring the screams, and shoves he hurried over to the device and quickly set it up. Star was only half way in the air, giving Hiccup time to get the perfect shot.

Galaxy yelped as Demon jabbed her in the gut, and scratched her across the face. No matter how hard she tried to get away to save Star, Demon was there to block her attempt. Just as Demon was going to give the final blow, a hard impact hit his wings, he grunted in surprise, and felt himself fall away from Galaxy.

Galaxy forced herself to open her eyes, and see what was holding Demon back. When she no longer saw him in sight, she took her chance and flew down after Star. Star was so close to hitting the ground, Galaxy forced herself to fly down faster. Just as Star's black hair brushed against the ground, Galaxy grabbed Star's legs and with all her might pulled herself back up into the air.

**Authors note: sorry this chapter was so short. But I finally got over that nasty review! I will be updating every Sunday so I can make the chapters longer. Anyway thanks guys!**


	15. Saving A life

_**Galaxy carefully cradled her Star in her claws, and glided back down towards the still destroyed town. The villagers were still cleaning up the mess and rebuilding their destroyed houses but other than that all was fine. Except for the dragons that risked their lives to save their humans. Yes, Galaxy was mourning for her fallen brothers and sisters but to no offense she couldn't mourn right now. Not with a power hungry Night Fury on the loose, set out to destroy all. **_

_**Galaxy whined at the unconscious Star and nudged her nose into the sleeping girls side. With a groan Star got up and put her hand to her aching head, all she remembered was falling and screaming, but mostly screaming. **_

_**Green eyes met piercing blue eyes as Star stood up and looked around her surroundings. Galaxy whined and shoved Star with her snout. The black haired girl looked down at her dragon and gave a weak smile. With a sigh Star hopped on Galaxy's back and held onto the dragoness's ears to keep balance. **_

_**Star didn't know where they were going but she just wanted to get out of here, and have some time to think. Galaxy however knew exactly where she was going, she was headed straight towards Toothless, at a speed where she left a piercing scream behind her. Star didn't like flying at such speeds, but the girl didn't seem to notice, she was lost deep in her own thoughts. **_

_**Galaxy finally found her destination in less than minutes and immediately flew down to land. The dragoness landed roughly on the dirt causing the young girl on her back to yelp in surprise, and squeeze on the dragoness's ears. Galaxy winced at the pain but didn't seem to care, she was eager to find the dragon that made her fall head over heels in love with him. **_

_**And yet when she did find him, she could only wish she didn't find him. Toothless laid on the ground, blood covering every inch of his body and bruises that seem blacker than his gorgeous scales. His wings had several holes in them, but none large enough to keep him from flying permanently. His breathing was steady, and the green eyes that made Galaxy fall in love with him in the first place were sealed behind his lids. **_

_**The only thing that made Galaxy from panicking was his breathing, it meant he was alive, but that didn't mean he wasn't in pain. **_

_**The dragoness was desperately trying not to panic but her instincts were telling her otherwise. Star however jumped off of Galaxy and started screaming her head off. Galaxy folded her ears back and glared at her friend. Now was not the time for panicking, Star needed to go and find Toothless's owner and tell him of his dragon's condition. **_

_**The dragoness barked at the still screaming Star and bared her teeth. For once the girl stopped screaming, but still found her to whimper and shake her body. **_

_**Galaxy sighed, she didn't like being this way with her friend but it was the only way even they wanted to save Toothless's life. Galaxy growled again, how was she going to share her idea to Star? Then an idea hit her mind. **_

_**Galaxy took her long, polished talons, and wrote her plan out to Star. Dragons may not have been able to talk to humans directly, but they knew how to read and write. Star instantly read the message and nodded her head to her dragon. **_

_**Galaxy nodded back, and gave a soft growl to the girl, Star got the message and hurried off, in search of Hiccup. Star's job was easy, Galaxy's however wasn't going to be that easy. She was going to have to carry Toothless back to the town of Berk. And even though it was a short distance, it still meant a lot of dragon weight.**_


	16. Waking Of a Fury

Star ran through the forest, ignoring the cuts the branches gave her as she ran by them. Not even bothering to get them out of her way. It was almost noon as the sun began to tower over the world.

Minutes seemed like hours to Star as she finally reached Berk. Still the destruction and dead dragons haunted her, only the destruction was left behind being repaired by the villagers. The dragons however were gone, being buried by their mourning owners.

Their was dragon in particular that Star felt guilty for, even though she and her dragon had nothing to do with it. It was Astrid's dragon, Spike.

The Deadly Nadder, as its species were so called, were in the third ranking of the dangerous dragon species. And that was Astrid's dragon, he died by the hands of that black-eyed Night Fury. But yet Astrid intended on believing that Star's Night Fury killed Spike. And now Star was on Astrid's bad side, which she wanted to get out of very soon.

Star ran right into the middle of town, ignoring the stares and confused looks on the people's faces. She didn't know how much time Toothless had but she knew she couldn't waste it.

Desperate, Star got on her tippy toes and shouted, "HICCUP! WHERE ARE YOU!"

No response except for the gossiping whispers of the villagers. Again Star chose to ignore them, but it was still getting on her nerves.

Again she shouted Hiccup's name, and this time she got a response. Hiccup busted out of his home and looked around for the source of his name calling. Star immediately ran towards Hiccup and when Hiccup saw her his eyes got as wide as a soccer ball.

"Star? Your alive? How?"

Star brushed those questions aside and focused on her mission, "Doesn't matter! Look we found Toothless! He's beaten up, there's blood everywhere and oh its just awful!"

Hiccup took those words in as if he was just slapped in the face. He grabbed Star's shoulder non to comfortably and shook her, "Where is he? Where! Answer me!"

"I don't know! Galaxy was going to bring him here!"

Hiccup let go of the girl's shoulder and growled in irritation. Wherever Toothless was he just hoped that he'd make it.

Galaxy grunted as she got under Toothless's stomach, wincing as his scales scraped across her fragile wings. Dragons had tough scales, so when they were in a fight the fight wouldn't end till the other ripped there scales apart. Doing a slight jump, Toothless was on Galaxy's back in a not so comfortable position for her.

Blood dripped down from Toothless's head and ran down Galaxy's side, making her shiver. Even though the blood was warm, just the thought of having her loved one die on her sent shivers up and down her spine.

She took her first step, and carefully cradled Toothless on her back, making sure he didn't fall. Soon she was on her way to Berk, every so often Toothless would slide off her back and she'd have to pick him back up but other than that, she was fine.

Galaxy kept walking, she didn't stop for a break or anything, every second counted. The dragoness suddenly snapped her head up as she heard a rhythmic beating. It wasn't Toothless's, this one had a stronger beat, and she immediately got herself on guard. As she searched the sound of the heart beating, she wished she never found it.

Demon was laying unconscious on the dirt floor, his wings were tied up by rope and he was breathing peacefully. Galaxy didn't know when the Night Fury would wake up but she knew she didn't want to stick around when he did. As soon as she was about to run away, she heard a groan and that groan was the sound of an evil Night Fury waking up.


	17. A Lightless Star

**Galaxy swallowed the lump of fear that was stuck in her throat, and backed away slowly from the awakening Night Fury. She just had to find out what that noise was didn't she? **

**There was no way, she would go unnoticed by Demon, a dragon's hearing was incredible! They could pick up even the slightest bit of noise from afar. **

**Demon was fully awake now, he was stretching his legs, earning a few pops from his joints, he groaned as he tried to remove the ropes that tied his wings together. Failing his attempt, he trudged his away over towards the hidden dragoness. **

**Galaxy panicked, surely Demon would kill Toothless and her at first sight, it almost seemed impossible for her to escape this. Unless, she attacked first, catching him off guard, plus he was useless without his wings which gave her more of an advantage. **

**She silently sat Toothless down next to her, as her blue eyes never left the approaching Night Fury. She counted each step, waiting for the right moment to pounce, 1-2-3... Right when he was looking right at her, she pounced. His stunned face kept him frozen, giving Galaxy a chance to fire her energy blasts right into his face. It threw him a good few feet away before Galaxy pounced again, digging her claws into his skin, and biting into his neck. **

**Demon screamed, and thrashed his body around, slamming his body up against trees, like a wild horse. Still the determined dragoness held on, ripping off small pieces of flesh, Blood filled the dragoness's mouth as she passed the scales and flesh, and into muscle and blood. It sickened her deeply but she had to stop this monster from hurting anybody else.**

**Demon bucked his back legs, itching to get the dragon off of her, but it seemed almost impossible. The almighty powerful Night Fury, crashed onto the ground, and could lay there hopelessly as Galaxy ripped apart his neck. He still squirmed and kicked but he couldn't get the female off of him. Suddenly there was a rustle in the bushes up ahead where Galaxy had hidden Toothless, and out came three measly humans. One he recognized as Galaxy's human.. Star. He smirked and with careful aim, he fired his energy blast. **

**Time seemed to slow then, as Galaxy realized what was happening, she saw one of Demon's purple energy headed straight for Star, and that's when time sped up. The blast hit Star dead center in her chest, spraying blood everywhere. Star hit the ground with a thud, as she laid motionless, blood pouring out of her chest. And that's when Galaxy lost it.**


	18. Im contueing !

**Author's Note: You know what? I cant find myself to abandon a story. So screw the people who flamed me lets continue this story! **

Hate, anger, sorrow, guilt ran through Galaxy's veins at the same time. She caused this, she should've seen it coming. But no, it was all her fault and now Demon was going to pay… big time. Her teeth sunk deeper into Demon's neck, tearing the muscle and crushing the bone, her glowing blue eyes were raging with vengeance and satisfaction as she heard Demon's roar of agony. Her claws digging their way into his spine, blood spilling everywhere, Galaxy was lost in her own rage.

Hiccup stared at Star's limp body, too shocked to move, Astrid however was immediately by Star's side, checking her pulse which was slowly weakening with each beat.

"Hiccup! Snap out of it!" Screamed the blonde.

Hiccup snapped out of his shocked state and quickly ran towards the injured Star, who was slowly fading away.

Blood was pumping out of Star's chest rapidly, somehow the fragile managed to keep conscious. "H-hiccup? A-astrid?" The two teenagers looked up at the wounded girl and frowned, thy knew Star wasn't going to make it. "What is it, Star?" Astrid asked gently, stroking Star's hair, "Tell Galaxy I l-love her, and that we'll be friends forever ok?"

Hiccup and Astrid were choked on their words as tears formed in their eyes, "We will." They said in unison. Star smiled, as she a trickle of ruby red blood fell from the corner of her mouth, peacefully fell into an eternal sleep.


	19. The End

Galaxy howled in pain at the loss of her beloved friend, and the dragon who killed her was laying in pile of his own blood. Yes Galaxy had finally destroyed the murderer of her family and friend, but it all seemed pointless to her now. Star her best friend was dead and it was her fault. The dragoness stared at the two teenage Vikings who were weeping over the girl who's beautiful green eyes would never be able to look upon the world again.

"Hiccup I feel so awful." Whispered the blonde female as she hid her tear stained face in the boy's shoulder.

"Its ok Astrid, she would've forgiven you. Right now we need to get Star's body out of here and get Toothless to Medical attention."

Galaxy huffed, those two humans were going to have walk if they wanted Toothless taken care of, cause she was the only one able to carry him to the village. Whether they liked it or not. She walked over to where the unconscious Night Fury laid, and carefully slid him onto her back, shuddering when she felt his warm blood roll over her skin.

She came back to the two that were still weeping and whined, they both looked over at the desperate dragoness and frowned. They knew she was in more pain then they were, without hesitation they picked up the lifeless Star and carried her all the way to Berk.

A proper burial was made for Star, and Toothless was quickly treated to the towns doctors, Galaxy stayed the entire time with Star as the humans made her a coffin and gently laid her in, careful not to disturb the girls eternal sleep. Galaxy silently wept over her dead friend as humans left the two to be alone, her best friend was dead, her lover was being taken care of, and her family was dead, what else could go wrong?

When the dragoness finally thought it was time to move on she went to go check on Toothless, the town had moved on that was for sure, everyone was carrying on with happy smiles and attitudes not once glancing at the broken heart Night Fury walking through. The town had rebuilt their houses, gotten rid of the dead bodies that fouled the air and moved on as if nothing had happened.

Galaxy's stomach growled, she had not eaten since the Demon had attacked during the day, and she now noticed just how skinny she had gotten, her ribs were fairly easy to see as well as the bones in her wings. She growled with irritation, and spotted the huge bowl full of fish, where several other dragons were filling their stomachs. The dragoness quickly flew over to the bowl and downed a fish, not caring if it was un lady like for her, it was too good to eat slowly for.

"Someone was hungry." Thought a voice.

Galaxy's ears perked up at the sound of the voice and turned around to meet the eyes of Toothless. Her crystal blues sparkled with hope and excitement as she stared into the eyes of Toothless.

**5 Months Later**

Everyone gathered round a small little nest with three small black eggs in the middle, and on the sidelines were the parents, Galaxy and Toothless. Today was the day the three little eggs would be hatching little baby Night Furies, all with different eye colors.

Then as everybody whispered a small squeak silenced them all, everyone looked down too see three little black heads poking there heads out of their shells. One had fiery red eyes, with the traits of a female, another had the eyes of a small grape a dark purple resembling a male. And the last one turned to have yellow eyes, brighter than the sun itself and Galaxy smiled down at her children, her friend may have been gone but she would always be in a dragons heart.


End file.
